Happy Families
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: Family isn't always about being blood related, it's about caring and loving someone no matter what. They're more than colleagues now. They're family. Characters from series 1 and onwards. (Kate/Jake mainly ) please review. Xxx
1. They don't know you

An: all characters from series 1. Kate and Jake are married and have a daughter. Might have Matt and Alesha married not sure yet. Please review dears. Love you all. Xxx

xxx

"Where's Kate and Jake?" James asked finding Alesha in their colleagues office colouring in a picture with Evelyn Thorne, the couple's 3 year old.

"Erm some defence barrister made some...comments towards Kate so she's upset and Jake is going slightly mental so I'm taking care of Evelyn for them whilst they talk to Henry." She explained as the little girl held out a blue crayon for James to take.

Evie was blonde and had light green eyes just like Kate, she was so adorable James took the crayon and began colouring in the rainbow her and Alesha were working on trying to stay in the lines best he could.

"Is Kate okay?"

Alesha shrugged. "She knew this guy in Manchester, known him a while apparently. He said some stuff about her parents then about her sister."

"Oh." He sighed knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Luckily Jake wasn't there when he said it otherwise Jake would be in a prison cell right now."

"I'm guessing he said more than that as Kate's had it thrown at her before and she didn't get upset."

"He said he could see why her family was disappointed in her and that she should stop pretending she's made something if herself when she was still just an estate kid."

"I want to kill him."

"He said it in front of the judge in a meeting."

"Who is this guy?"

It was then Kate and Jake came out of Henry's office.

Kate carried on walking straight out of the room into the corridor and Jake called after her but she didn't stop. She just kept walking. He looked at James and Alesha.

"Go after her." Alesha said with a comforting smile. "She's needs you. We can take care of Evie."

Jake nodded before leaving to go and find his wife.

"You like being with us anyway Evie, don't you?" Alesha smiled.

"The lines." Evie pointed at her colouring to page to show James had gone out of the lines.

"You are going to be killed by a 3 year old." She laughed watching as James slowly put the crayon down.

XxX

"Kate." Jake said relieved he'd found her leaning against a wall behind the CPS offices. She stared blankly forward. "Kate, look at me."

She turned and he could see by the way her eyes were watering and the way she bit her lip she was holding back her tears. Trying to be strong.

He quickly put his arms around her and she let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. "It's all going to be okay." He whispered softly wondering if she would believe him or not.

"But he's right."

He moved back slightly placing a hand on each of her cheeks to look at her. "No he is not. You are amazing and he hasn't any idea what he is talking about. The people who he thinks are your family are not. They don't care about you. We're your family. Me, Evie, Alesha, James, Ron, Natalie, Sam, Matt, Joe...Henry and George too on a good day. There's a lot of us and we say he's talking crap." He smiled slightly. "Don't you listen to a word he said babe because he is so wrong. We are your family and we, I, am so proud of you and everything you've done."

Her eyes flittered from the ground to meet his. "Thanks..."

"I love you."

She put her hand on top of his holding it to her cheek. "I love you too."

He bent his head gently kissing her lips before leading her back inside.

XxX

"Mummy." Evelyn jumped up and ran to Kate as she entered the office and Kate picked up her little girl holding her close.

"Hey baby girl." She said quietly as Jake gently brushed blonde hair from their daughter's face.

"Are you tired, princess?" Jake asked and Evie nodded. "Shall we go home?"

"Jake..." Kate started and Jake stopped his wife before she could protest.

"You know there's nothing to do here so there is no point staying. Plus, Evelyn wants to go to bed."

"It's half six."

"Nap time."

She rolled her eyes but gave in. There was no doubt her daughter was tired and the last thing she needed was a cranky toddler. She thanked her colleagues for taking care of Evie before letting Jake take her and their daughter home.


	2. We can but try

An: Please review

xxx

"Goodnight princess." Jake said softly watching his daughter roll over in her sleep. He smiled before going downstairs to find Kate.

"Is she asleep?" Kate asked collecting her daughter's toys off the floor and putting them away wondering how a three year old could be so messy.

"Out like a light." He smiled wrapping his hands around her waist and she relaxed. "She's got the right idea. It's been a hell of a day."

"Tell me about it." Kate sighed resting her head on his chest.

"When I see McAlister tomorrow..."

"Hey..." She slid her hands up his chest to behind he neck. "I know you want to kill him but I don't fancy having to visit my husband in prison okay? Don't say anything, Henry is sorting it. I'll settle for you just giving him dead eye or something. "

"Whatever you say beautiful." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He held her closely before picking her up off the ground with one arm around her back the other under legs. "To bed."

She laughed slightly before he carried her to their room.

He placed her on the bed and then laid beside her. He smiled as she snuggled into him resting her head on his chest. He loved her so much, their daughter too. He'd never been part of a real family till they came along and he would never let them go.

"I wonder if James and Alesha finished that rainbow..." Jake smirked remembering they'd left their friends to colour in the picture.

"You're joking, they have both texted me several times to ask which order the colours go in."

He laughed. "We should never have trusted them with crayons."

"Odds on them using them to write notes in briefing."

He kissed the top of her head. "Very high."

"At least it will be a pretty colour..."

XxX

Kate got up before Jake, she always did, especially after Evie was born. She got dressed then went through to their daughter's room to find the toddler awake.

"Me hungry mummy." She reached her arms out and Kate smiled.

"Me too babe." Kate picked her up. "Let's get some breakfast."

After giving Evie her breakfast Kate started looking through her messages wondering why people always messaged her through the night. Did they not sleep? Were they vampires?

She had a rather lengthy message from Alesha sent a few minutes before.

_'Hey Chummy, hope you're okay. I know McAlister really upset you yesterday but no one takes any notice of him and you really shouldn't. You know we all love Xxxxx A'_

'_Cheers chummy. It just upset me when I thought about my parents and Beth but as Jake reminds me you lot are my family. Xxxxx K'_

'_Yep. Slightly dysfunctional as we are xxx'_

_'Tell me about it. Love ya Chummy.' _

'_Love ya too xxx'_

Jake then entered the kitchen. "I know that look. How's Alesha?"

"Being very Alesha like." She smirked before he kissed her lips.

"Good morning." He smiled before kissing his daughter on the top of her head. "Morning princess."

Kate smiled, he was great with Evie, she was a proper Daddy's girl when she wanted to be.

"We are due in court at eleven."

"Why are we always due in court?" He groaned running his hand over his face.

"I'll remind you that we're barristers."

"Apart from that."

She laughed. "Somedays..."

XxX

"And this..." Ronnie started as Mr Gleason slammed the door in the face of him and the two younger detectives. "Is why I should do the talking."

Joe and Matt both groaned in annoyance as though it wasn't their fault.

"Obviously he's guilty otherwise he would talk to us." Matt argued and Joe nodded.

"Yeah, come on Ron that wasn't our fault."

"Joe just pretty much accused him."

Joe scratched he back of his neck. "Okay yeah, I think he's guilty and what he did was just sick..."

"We'll let you deal with it." Matt reassured Ron tugging on Joe's arm so they could leave Ron to deal with Gleason.

"You know it would be great if we could live in a world where people owned up to their mistakes." Joe grumbled kicking at the ground as they lent against the car.

"Like that barrister guy who said all that stuff to Kate?" Matt suggested. "News travels fast."

"It does with us lot." Joe chuckled. "Yeah. That guy for example. He blatantly said things about Kate to try and win the trial he knew he was going to fail. It's sick."

Matt nodded. "I know. Gleason is a low life but I guess it's what we signed up for."

"It would be nice to get a confession though every now and then. Make the CPS's life a bit easier."


	3. Family time

Chapter 3

An: I'm not too sure where I'm going with this at the moment...just a little light hearted filler whilst I figure it out. Please review it means a lot xx Beth

XxX

It felt like they were fighting a lost cause, they needed to prove that the accused was capable of murder but without getting him angry they couldn't do that. Kate had an idea. She quickly picked her pen up writing on Jake's notepad. Jake looked down to see what his wife had written. 'Ask about his parents.'

He took his wife's idea, this was why they worked as a team. He was the intimidating, serious one and Kate was the one who worked on people's emotions and always seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Tell me about your parents Mr Franklin..."

The man's eyes widened. "What have they got to do with anything."

"Objection." McAlister stood. "My lord what has Mr Franklin's parents got to do with anything."

The judge looked at Franklin and noticed he was becoming twitchy and agitated. If he had nothing to hide he would answer the questions.

"Over ruled. Tell the court about your parents Mr Franklin..."

XxX

"How did you know to ask about his parents?" Jake asked as they walked back to their office remembering how his questioning had gone and what he'd found out. "Did you know about him being in care?"

"I read his records. His mum put him in care when he was seven whilst she went through rehab and his dad was in prison."

"McAlister didn't seem to know. His client just confessed, he didn't seem to happy about it."

She laughed slightly. "He's never happy miserable git. I'm glad I left Manchester when I did."

He smirked taking her hand. "Me too."

"Am I interrupting?"

Hearing Ron's voice the two looked up to see the older man beaming at them.

"Did court go well?" Ronnie asked and Jake nodded.

"Kate came up with an idea that paid off. He confessed to killing Stevenson and no jury is going to forget that in a hurry." He paused. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You heard about the Gleason case?"

Kate and Jake looked and each other then back at Ron. "No..." They spoke in unison.

"Well, we have arrested Ted Gleason on the suspicion of killing Zadie Thomas..."

"If you're looking for James and Alesha they are for once not in our office."

Ron chuckled. "Thanks." He then went to go and find the other two lawyers needing their advice.

XxX

"What's going on?" Kate asked walking into the living room to find Jake and Evie watching a film, Evie hand her head on Jake's arm.

"Oh, we're watching the lion king and Mufasa has just died." He explained as she sat on the other side of him.

"He's scary..." Evie said as Scar came on the screen hiding her face in her Dad's arm more.

Kate nodded off after that, the gruelling day in court had left her shattered for the second day in a row, she knew if she didn't get a proper nights sleep she would make herself ill. She already felt a bit sick as it was.

She woke up two hours later to the sound of Evie giggling. She opened her eyes to see Jake holding her in the air like Simba whilst they were singing the circle of life.

"My family ladies and gentlemen." She mumbled and Jake looked over at her and smiled.

"I though we were doing alright. Don't you Evie?"

Evie nodded eagerly when Jake's phone rang. He put Evie on the sofa with Kate whilst he went to go and answer it.


	4. Ghosts

An: dedicated to my friend Brittany for all her help with this chapter that we came up with on that very long bus journey. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but writing this on my phone is a nightmare. xxx please review

XXX

Kate walked through The Old Bailey on her own, as Jake told her he needed to speak to Henry about something. She was keeping her head down not knowing if any press were lurking when someone grabbed her arm.

"You're a tough girl to find, Katherine."

She raised her head to come face to face with a blast from the past. She gasped slightly as all the colour drained from her cheeks. Craig Lawson was someone she never expected to see again.

"What's wrong doll face you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly, his grip on her arm didn't loosen.

"Took me a while to work out where'd you'd gone. You just seemed to up and run."

"It took 6 years and I didn't want you to find me. I left Manchester for a reason..."

"Feels like yesterday Scott was murdered."

"Let go of my arm."

"What so you can runaway? I've spent all this time trying to find you."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Scott's killer got away, he needs justice." He tightened his grip on her arm. "How could you forget everything that happened? He was your partner. He was your best friend."

"And he's dead. He died a long time ago, he died in my arms when Sebastian Yates shot him. He's not coming back and no one has found Yates yet. It's been six years, they've given up looking." She swallowed hard wishing he'd let go of her, the thought of what happened to Scott made her feel sick.

"Scott was my brother, my twin. We can still get justice for him."

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve Craig. I really don't, there's nothing we can do."

"Don't you want to find that murdering scum that shot him. The man who killed him."

"Of cause. But we can't. I've accepted Scott's dead and moved on. Why can't you?"

"That man broke you Kathy. I can't believe you can stand there and brush this off."

"Craig. I cannot investigate anything, I'm not a detective, I do not get a say in what crimes get solved. You need to put it behind you."

"Why are you doing this, Katherine. The lass you were when you worked with Scott is not the person you are now."

She could see how broken the person who was once her friend now was. "I have others to be thinking about now. I've got a family...you're hurting my arm." She winced in pain slightly, unaware Jake had just arrived. He was about to intervene when she spoke again. "Craig...I'm pregnant. I'm not putting my baby at risk for this, that is not what Scott would have wanted. Now let go of my arm."

Craig let go of her arm slowly, Kate had been his friend once and he hadn't noticed he'd been hurting her. "I'm not gonna give up fighting for justice for my brother." He then shoved past both her and Jake.

"Kate. What's going on? Did he hurt you?" Jake fussed over her, he had so many questions. Who was Craig? His wife was pregnant? What was going on?

She swallowed again taking his hand leading him somewhere they could have a more private conversation.

"When I was a defence barrister I worked with a man called Scott Lawson, he was a very good friend of mine, we worked on a case for a man named Sebastian Yates. He lost his case. He shot Scott before he could be taken away...Craig was Scott's twin brother, Sebastian ran for it and he hasn't been found. That was six years ago now. I don't know what Craig is hoping to achieve..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I put it behind me." She felt her voice breaking.

"I'm your husband Kate. You can trust me."

"There's nothing to be trusted with. Craig thinks that by finding Sebastian everything will be fine but no one has seen him in 6 years. It's pointless...are you angry at me, for not telling you a it Scott and Yates?"

He looked at her confused before laughing slightly before pulling her into his arms. "I'm not angry at you. I understand it must have been hard to lose your friend so suddenly. I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "It's fine..."

He smiled. "In other news, you're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday. I didn't know when the right time to tell you was. And I wasn't expecting Craig to arrive and ruin that surprise."

Jake laughed kissing the top of his wife's head. "That doesn't matter. We're having another baby, all that matters to me is that you're okay. He didn't hurt you?"

"My arm a little but I'm okay." She smiled. "Now come on, it's time to face the music."


	5. Moved on

"Do you think he meant to do it?" Alesha asked James as they looked through the files for the Gleason case.

"I don't know." James sighed. "Did Kate tell you about Yates and her friend?"

Alesha nodded. "I was the only she told. Not even Jake. She wanted to put it behind her and can you blame her? She's moved on from that. She's got Jake and Evie. And the new baby."

James smirked. "Great another baby Thorne to get me colouring..."

Alesha rolled her eyes. "You know you love Evelyn really."

"I know." He nodded. "Do you think this Craig bloke will leave Kate alone?"

Alesha shrugged. "Kate left Manchester as soon as she could after Scott died and didn't say where she was going. There's more to our Katie than meets the eye."

"Yet she never told Jake."

"She told me she didn't have any family back then. Kate's sister was thrown out when Kate was about 8, her parents seemed to forget they even had another daughter. Scott was like a brother, he was a way of family to her like we are. She lost him and she decided to move on unlike Craig. And look how happy she is now. She didn't tell Jake because she loves him and let's face it, it's been like six years."

James nodded. "I hope he leaves her alone. I wouldn't personally like to be on the wrong side of Jake. You saw him with when he found out McAllister tried to rip Kate apart."

"Me neither. He would do anything for Kate and Evie, what Husband and father wouldn't."

"Yes. And on that note. Do you think the new baby will be a boy or a girl?"

Alesha laughed sinking back in her chair. "It's too early to be thinking about that."

XxX

"Jake, come on we need to go." Kate said walking across MIU to where her husband sat with Ron. She stood behind him putting her hand on his shoulder wanting him to hurry up. She may be 15 weeks pregnant but she had a lot of work to do still. Jake was cautious about what she was doing not wanting her to over do it but Kate wasn't the kind of person to sit around just doing paper work.

"One minute." He replied as Ron collected all the paperwork they needed. Suddenly he felt the baby kick in the back of his head. He spun to look at Kate. "That's the first time it's kicked." Ron started laughed seeing what had happened. "Kicked me in the head but still."

Kate put her hand on her stomach smiling. "That's baby's way of telling you to get a move on."

"I honestly don't know if that's creepy or not. My unborn child is annoyed at me." Jake got up. "We'll see you Ron."

"Bye you two. Bet that baby will be a footballer."

Kate rolled her eyes as her and Jake left the room.

_An: Sorry for the short chapter. Question, should the baby be a boy or a girl. And what name? Thanks. Please review. _


	6. Together

An: please review xxxxx

XxX

Kate held Evie close to her. It had been a long day, she'd seen the case Ron, Matt and Joe were working on. It was awful. She wasn't supposed to be in work. She wasn't working though, she'd just been in to see everyone but had seen what they were working on. It made her want to spend the evening with her family. She was lucky. She had a beautiful little girl, another child on the way. She had a husband who she loved more than anything and he loved her too. She had the best friends anyone could ask for who were there for her no matter what. They were her family and they were all safe. The same wasn't to be said for the poor family MIU had to deal with earlier that day.

"Give her here." Jake spoke softly waking into kitchen to see Kate's half heart expression. "I'll put her to bed. You sit down."

Kate gently handed Evie to Jake who took her upstairs.

"Mummy's upset?" Evie said rubbing her eye.

"Yes princess but she'll be okay."

"Daddy cheer her up."

He nodded. "I'll try. Now. Come on. What story do you want I wonder?" He looked over at her book shelf.

"Peter Rabbit." The girl clapped eagerly.

"Nothing contends with Peter Rabbit."

Twenty minutes later and Evelyn was asleep.

"Let me guess. Peter Rabbit?" Kate laughed as she gently sipped a glass of water.

"Yes. After I promised I'd cheer mummy up."

"It's been a hell of a day." She put her glass down.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head before tilting her chin up to kiss her properly.

"I keep thinking about that poor family." She sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

"Me too."

"They've lost everything..." He knew she would never be able to stop caring for other people.

"I know." He gently put moved his hand to put it on her stomach feeling their baby kick, Kate was over seven months pregnant. Last time they'd decided to find out if they were having a boy or a girl this time they'd decided they wanted to wait until she had the baby. "They'll find peace though...it will take time but now the case is over..."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am..."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Some of the time I am any way."

She laughed slightly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

XxX

A few days later was Saturday and Kate, Alesha and Natalie sat outside whilst Jake, Matt, Sam Joe, James and Evelyn played football in the garden. Ronnie was refereeing and kept letting Evie pick up the ball (she didn't understand what she was meant to do), much to the annoyance of Joe and James. Evie got bored quickly so sat with her 'Aunty Natalie' watching her Daddy and Matt play.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Alesha asked turning the page of a pop up book making Kate laugh at the glee on her friends face.

"Erm. I'm not sure. We don't know if it's gonna be a boy or girl. What's favourite in your little sweep stake at the moment?"

"For a boy I think it's Kian or Alfie." Alesha said before smirking at Kate's expression that told her she wasn't too fond of either name. "And for a girl I think it's Loren or Amelia."

"That wasn't very helpful dearest." Kate sighed resting her hand on her stomach.

"You excited to be a big sister Evie?"

Evie nodded.

Kate felt a strange twinge and she gritted her teeth. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Kate. What's wrong?" Alesha asked concerned putting her hand on the younger woman's arm.

"Feel a bit weird."

"I'll fetch you a glass of water." Alesha disappeared inside.

"What's going on?" Jake said having sensed something was wrong.

"Just feeling a bit off that's all." Kate explained felling very tired all of a sudden.

Jake put his hand on her cheek. "You sure babe? I know what you're like."

Kate nodded. "Honestly."

He bent his head kissing her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

They were interrupted by Natalie going "awwwww."

The both turned their heads to her and she laughed. "Wasn't me."


	7. New baby

An: please review. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get done.

XxX

Chapter 7

Matt arrived at the hospital to be met by Ron and Natalie. Jake was sat down looking fidgety and worried. Matt had received a message from Alesha telling him that Kate had gone into labour.

"What's going on?" Matt asked and Ron pulled him aside.

"Kate went into labour this morning..."

"She's not due for what three weeks?"

"We know but still."

"She having the baby now?"

"Yes." Ron nodded. "Alesha is with her."

"Why not Jake?"

"Woman's stuff Matty. Plus she had Alesha there when Evie was born. She's like a sister to Kate."

"Right..." Matt took a deep breath. "Kate and the baby are going to be okay, right?"

"We think so Matt. We hope so."

XxX

The hours they were sat there dragged on. Jake and Matt were drinking coffee as though it was going out of fashion whilst Ron and Natalie tried to remain calm. They were all a family and this was something they wanted to stick around for. Jake had told them they didn't have to stay but they'd all made it clear, they were family.

Alesha had been out to tell them that Kate was almost ready to have the baby and that things seemed okay so far and the doctors told them not to worry. Jake had wanted to be with Kate but like with Evie she had told him he could wait outside. It was just one of those things he couldn't argue with her about. All he could do now was wait.

"The whole miracle of life does tend to drag out..." Matt came out with Jake looked over at him disapprovingly. "Sorry..." He then lent back in his chair wondering what to do.

Jake got up and started pacing for the what felt like four hundredth time.

"Jake. Will you sit down You're not helping by doing that, and you're making me dizzy." Natalie told him.

Jake stood still. "Sorry. I know. But I'm worried about Kate..."

"She will be fine son." Ronnie pipped up. "You'll have another kid soon."

"Evie's excited..."

"Where is she?"

"With Henry. Not sure if that was the wisest move."

It was at that moment a woman wearing scrubs entered the waiting room.

"Mr Thorne?" She said and Jake turned to look at her. "I'm Kate's midwife, Nurse Rains..."

"Is she okay?"

"Mother and baby are fine." She smiled. "You've got a baby girl who is every bit as beautiful as her mother. Would you like to follow me."

Jake looked at the others who nodded at him and he followed her without hesitation.

Walking into the room Kate was in he saw her sat in the bed with their baby girl in her arms.

"Alesha has gone to call James and Henry..." She told him as he crossed the room to her. "You gonna hold her?"

She slowly handed their new daughter to Jake and the baby instantly took hold of his finger. "What are we going to call her?"

"I was thinking Annabelle?"

"That's a pretty name." He nodded before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

XxX

"So what you decided on?" Alesha asked when everyone was gathered around to meet the new addition to the family.

"Annabelle..."

Alesha smiled looking for at the baby. "Well Miss Annabelle Thorne welcome to the family. We're all a bit crazy but you'll get used to us..."

"Hopefully." Matt added with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes before Henry walked into the room carrying Evelyn. The little girl waved eagerly at her mother.

"Hey baby. Wanna meet you're little sister?"


End file.
